Paper Roses
by Mystik Genie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and spured on by others Naruto finds himself giving his unrequited love a gift, only to find this love isn't so unrequited. SasuNaru shonen-ai


**This is a weird style of writing I'm doing here, but please endure it and enjoy. I give you a nice little valentine's piece of SasuNaru. **

**I do not own Naruto; Kishimoto is a lucky sod. **

**Dedication: To all of you without a boyfriend or girlfriend here's this little piece of encouragement: We have the freedom to kiss whoever we want! Yay us!**

**Warning: Shonen-ai; the hot and smexy SasuNaru kissy kissy time- no likey no read ****Minor swearing**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I'm not really good at anything, I have no particular talents or skills, well unless you count pranks, I'm pretty good at them, but I get caught most of the time, so maybe that means I'm not good at them. I'm not very good in school, I'm one of the worse; they even call me dobe, him especially; it's like the special nickname he picked for me, that and usuratonkaichi. We always argue and fight, he hates me, and will take any opportunity to wind me up, I don't mind though, it's the only time he'll talk to me and interact with me. Though he never talks to anyone so I guess it makes me feel special that he spends time with me, even if we are always fighting. He only fights with me also, I'm the only one who can wind him up enough, though there have been times when he's looked as if he wanted to punch all the girls that swarmed him one day. Yeah he's really popular with the ladies, just because he's smart and handsome, and rich I suppose. He doesn't have any charm so I don't see why he gets all the girls. He doesn't even want them; he ignores them or gives them a 'hn'. That's pretty much all he says, apart from to me, or if he has to answer in class, in those cases the girls swoon at his voice. It's so irritating how they cling to him all the time, sometimes I think he's thankful for me to start something on him, I can't help it, I love it.

And for some reason, I don't know why. I find myself hopelessly and unexplainably in love with him, and I hate it. I don't know why I do, we are enemies to a fashion, and he hates me, I'm annoying and stupid and I'm not that good looking, at least no-one else thinks so. Iruka says I'm the cutest guy he's ever seen, but he has to say that, he's my father, well foster one anyway, even Kakashi said I was adorable, after Iruka of course, but for some reason that just freaked me out rather than reassured me.

But anyway, I suppose we are friends as well as enemies, I'm the only one he will acknowledge so I suppose I have more chance than the girls, he's probably gay anyway, thought he is emo so that could explain his immaculate hair and eyeliner.

Which always seem to be so perfect even if we've been rolling about in mud, he always looks gorgeous, but why the hell do I care? It's not as if I asked to fall in love with the guy! With any guy for that matter!

I was brooding over this at Ichiraku, my favourite restaurant with Iruka, my hands idly playing with the serviettes, folding and twisting without my attention, when Iruka asked me to help out with his classes, that wasn't unusual I often do, but he called upon the only skill I seem to have.

"You know I could really use your help, it's Valentine's day coming up soon, you know that?"

Valentine's Day, the loneliest day of the year, for me anyway. I can't help but raise my eyebrows up at him "Really? I had no idea!"

"Yeah, well I thought it would be a good idea for you to help the children in my class make gifts for their valentines."

Somehow I think he missed the sarcasm in my voice, that or he doesn't care. But for some reason I agreed to help out.

And that's where I find myself, day before the big 'day of love' and all that crap. Surrounded by serviettes, tissue paper and dye and the children in Iruka's class; teaching them the only thing I am good at. Teaching the children how to fold, twist and dip to perfection, what will be beautiful gifts for their crushes; paper roses.

Don't laugh, I learnt it from a guy at work, and kids love them and so do girls, well some of them, I wonder if Sasuke would like them though. Probably not, he doesn't seem to like any of his gifts he gets, I remember from last year, and his birthday and Christmas are the same. Countless girls flock him with cards, gifts and chocolate, you'd think that if they knew so much about him they'd have remembered he doesn't like sweet things.

"Hey leader, who you making yours for?"

That's Konohamaru, he's like a little brother, he's great, though he can be annoying and selfish, Iruka says he's just like me, I don't see what he means.

"I'm not making mine for anyone, just to show them how to make them in different stages and the different styles." The kids seem to like the dyeing best, most of the girls make their rose buds pink or purple, but Iruka provided them with other colours such as yellow, blue and even orange. I'd made some really crazy ones of blue and orange as well as the usual pink white and red roses.

Moegi pouted "That's silly, you should give it someone who you love, I know who I'm giving mine to"

"Really" she started to blush slightly, and Konohamaru started to fidget "Who would that be I wonder?" I had to hold back a laugh at seeing those two, especially when Moegi glanced at Konohamaru, blushing even more, it's kind of hard not laugh.

"It's a secret"

"And what about you Konohamaru? You are you going to give one to?" those two are so adorable

"Leader, I'll only give one, if you give one to the one you love" I frowned and so did Moegi, causing her to turn to me all teary eyed "Please Naruto-Nii give one, or I, um the one Konohamaru loves won't get one!"

Please don't let her do the puppy dog eyes and pouting lip thing, no don't look, stop it Naruto don't! Aw crappers and milk she did it, why did I look? "Fine" well at least those two are happy about my decision if the huge grins on their faces tell you anything. I guess getting this Sasuke thing over with is probably for the best but I can't help feeling like it's going to be one of the worst decisions of my life.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

This time of year gets really annoying, all the girls and even some guys surround me constantly clinging to some hope that I'll go out with them. Not that they don't usually happen, but around Valentines Day they get more and more clingy…and creepy. Not to sound conceited but I know I'm good looking, gorgeous even and I am top of the class, so its no wonder they obsess over me, I'm what they call 'perfect' or at least they think that. But I hate those kind of people, they are so shallow and annoying, and they are all complete morons if they can't see I'm not interested.

That's why I like him so much, he doesn't swoon at my feet and confess his love for me, in fact I think he hates me; it's wonderful. Okay I know that sounds twisted, but he is the only one worth my attention, and I give it him, even if it's through argument and fights; it's the only way I can.

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, it's supposed to be the day you give the one you love gifts and all that crap, confess your love. Maybe I should, but I can't; don't you go thinking I'm a coward, Uchiha's aren't cowards. I'm not afraid of anything, it just wouldn't be a good idea, he'd probably treat it like a huge joke and try embarrass me with it all, or go all homophobic on me and get the school to turn against me. On the upside maybe my fan girls would leave me alone after that, I guess every cloud has a silver lining…but no I won't do anything, just treat it as another day, and it will be over soon enough.

-- -- -- -- --

The day I dread is here, not doubt his desk and locker will be filled with cards, roses, chocolate and other such presents, how annoying. But how will he treat mine? Will he throw it as he does all the rest, or will he take notice of it?

I had to get here early to sneak in and place the rose on his desk, people were suspicious of me being on time for school, let alone early, but it had to be done. I didn't want people seeing, these girls may proudly flaunt their 'love' for him but I sure won't.

Dam it why is it so weird that I'm not late for school, why are they staring at me? Oh crap do they know, have they somehow realised I'm in love with the teme, what will they do? Why the hell am I over reacting? Sakura was right, I think I need therapy.

-- -- -- -- --

The day I dread is here, not doubt my desk and locker will be filled with cards, roses, chocolate and other such presents, how annoying. The sooner this is over the better, over for another year at least.

I was right my locker is full of cards, pink frilly things; none of them are of importance, so they'll all end up in the trash, as well as everything else, the chocolates, the roses, and that teddy, man that's creepy. I can't wait to see my desk, not doubt that will be covered, and sure enough it is, and everyone seems to be watching intensely at my reaction, could they possible hope that I would love their gift. There's only one thing to be done, so my desk will be clear, sad faces surround me as the cards and the chocolates and gifts go straight into the bin. Some of the girls even have tears in their eyes, how pathetic. There are still roses on my desk, they need to go too, I don't see why the girls try so hard, they can't get me. Five red roses, a few white and pink, and a…this is weird. The remaining curious faces fall as the remaining roses fall into the bin, leaving me at my now clean desk, with one single rose in hand.

-- -- -- -- -- --

I was right, this was one of the worst decisions of my life, my heart is racing, I don't know how he will react, why do I let myself care how he reacts? Why do I do this to myself? He's just staring at it, holding it, I suppose it's a good thing that he hasn't chucked it like all the others, but at least do something.

Oh shit he saw me looking, turn away dam you, and stop blushing, oh god what have I let myself into.

-- -- -- -- --

This is interesting, I've had one like this before, it's made out of tissue? A serviette? This is beyond weird, but I like it. It's original, yet none of the girls seem to be happy, they've all turned away downcast at their desk, I guess it didn't belong to any of the girls in this class. Wait the dobe, he's been staring at me more than usual, curious, why should he care what gifts I get.

Chuckling I look once more at the rose, turning it carefully, and opening the card attached to it. Oh joy a poem, the rhyming is clumsy, but it's a good take on a cliché, who knows whoever sent this may actually have talent.

_This rose isn't red_

_It's orange and blue_

_It's my way of saying_

_I think I love you_

Cliché, almost laughable, but pretty good.

_I used to hate you_

_I think I still should_

_But I can't go back now_

_Don't think I could_

That's kind of confusing, no-one hates me, that's my problem, everyone loves me, but there's only a limited number of people who hate me.

_Please forgive me_

_For this one little wish_

_Would it be too much_

_If I asked for a kiss_

_Love me or hate me_

_I don't know how you feel_

_Would you want me_

_If myself I reveal_

Peculiar, but sweet, I like it…yeah something wrong with me I'm actually liking things today. But regardless, I have to ignore everyone today, if I so much as look at a girl she'll believe me in love. The dobe on the other hand, I guess I can get stealing glances at him, after all he can't seem to take his eyes off me today.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He's just sat there smiling at it, holy craps he's smiling, I made him smile, well my rose and poem did. Thank God! That took me ages; I am definitely not a natural poet.

Crap he noticed me staring again, dam it Naruto stop blushing, if I'm not careful he'll be suspicious. It's okay, I told him how I feel, in a sense, it's all over and done with, I can live again. Now all I've got to do is avoid him for the rest of my life, simple? Not likely.

-- -- -- --

I had to stop myself staring at him through my classes, but its lunch now, and he's such an antisocial bastard I don't see him during lunch. So I'm safe now, though my mates are all chatting, about their valentines and what they received. Not quite the topic I want to hear, but I'm content to be here with them.

"Naruto-Nii"

Moegi? What's she doing here? Konohamaru and Iruka soon followed, looking as if they'd been running. She must have escaped again, seriously that girl doesn't even need my help to get out of school, but the tips I gave her do help.

Unfortunately Iruka doesn't seem too happy "Moegi, I told you to wait till after school, you're not allowed to leave the school premises"

"Naruto-nii this is for you" she held out a paper rose to me "as a thank you" Konohamaru looked kind of miffed.

I can feel my friends becoming curious, I'm certain their going to pull a girlfriend gag once she's gone. "Thank you Moegi, did you give your rose to your valentine, and did you get yours?" she started to blush and Konohamaru stepped out bravely in front of her "yes she did"

Those two were so cute, they make a sweet couple

"It's time to go if anyone finds out you two left I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Iruka you'd have thought dealing with us would have made you better at catching people breaking out of class" Kiba snorted behind me, we always used to cut class together with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"I usually do, but she seems to be finding new ways to escape me"

"Hmm I wonder how she knows all these places to escape huh?" Kiba's sarcasm was so obvious, but the glare I sent him didn't faze him, if anything it seemed to encourage him "What do you guys think"

They all smirked knowingly at me, and Iruka seemed to catch on "We'll talk later Naruto, until then I've got to get these two back to school"

"Bye Iruka-sensei" he smiled at the collective farewell and turned away pulling Konohamaru and Moegi with him, who both turned to give a final wave goodbye.

"Naruto-Nii, did you give your rose to your valentine?"

Everyone started talking behind me, oh great now I have some explaining to do "Yes I did, see you guys around"

I turned to my friends, all wearing smiles on their faces, "looks like you got yourself a girlfriend" how did I know it, at least their not pulling kissy faces at me, ah I thought too soon.

"It was only a thank you; I taught them how to make them yesterday, helping Iruka out you know"

Sakura suddenly perked up, and I knew I was in trouble, she was incredibly smart and she used to be part of the Sasuke fan club, and I knew by the way her face lit up that she'd guessed it, also her squealing was kind of a give away.

-- -- -- --

"Did you give your rose to your valentine?" such an innocent question but that caught my attention, the dobe was talking to two children and holding a pink paper rose, my suspicions rose.

"It was only a thank you; I taught them how to make them"

So he taught them how to make them, that proves he knows how to, though I never would have guessed he had any craft skills. So it would have been possibly for him to make it, and I would definitely prefer it if he had given it me. He may change my mind about Valentines Day, and romance in general.

The dobe suddenly dragged the pink haired girl away, Sakura I believe, making begging gestures once they were far away, leaving her to squeal excitedly. If what I believe is true, she must be a yaoi fan girl.

I smiled in spite of myself, he'd just given himself away, and I would take full advantage of that, and finally have my dobe.

--- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"Please Sakura, don't tell anyone, no-one can find out"

"But this is big news, and it's so cute, the yaoi fan girl club will love this"

There's a club for them? Oh crap, I think all my blood just left my body completely. If people find out this would be the end of my life.

"Please, especially don't tell them, they'll kill me, every girl out there wants Sasuke, imagine what they'd do if they found out I loved him"

"You love him? Wow that's big, how did it happen? You guys hate each other"

How did it happen? I don't really know, I don't think there was a day when I just woke up and decided I was going to fall in love with him "I guess I always have, it seems so natural, I just never realised it."

What the hell Sakura's hugging me "I'm so proud of you, I guess you're growing up" she then got an evil grin on her face and I new I was in trouble "You know, at your wedding you've got to let me pick out your dress"

What the frick? There's no way I'm wearing a dress, besides who said anything about marriage we aren't even going out!

"Geesh, I'm kidding, calm down boy, but don't worry I won't tell anybody, but the moment you two get together I have to be the first person you tell"

"Sure" but I don't think we will get together, he doesn't know who sent him the rose, even if gossip gets to him that I sent it, he probably won't believe it. I now just have to get through school, without seeing him, hopefully he will forget about all about it, and then once we graduate I never have to see him again.

I just hope he wasn't around to witness any of that.

--- --- --- ---

It's okay I made it through school without a scrape, I never knew how easy it was to ignore the teme, I didn't pay any attention to him throughout the entire afternoon…apart from every ten seconds, dam it. I'll probably just go home and get drunk, seeing as everyone will be off with each other, Sakura and Lee will be doing something no doubt, Kiba and Hinata too. I'll be alright alone though, not like anyone wants me to be their valentine, I didn't get any chocolates, or flowers or…a card?

I can't help stare at the card that just fell out of my locker, someone gave me a card, that's unusual, and then it hit me; the world was about to end.

"Oh my god! The world is about to end! Run for your lives!" tch, looks like Kiba thought so too, bastard.

"Shut up and go out with Hinata already"

"Right of course, but you have to open that" he's such an arse sometimes, but I better do what he said.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I didn't have the nerve_

_To give either to you_

_But now I can change that_

_I know who you are_

_Now I tell you I love you_

_And have from afar_

_If you can face me_

_At four we will meet_

_There at the place_

_Where the angels weep_

Holy shit Sasuke knows I gave him the rose, but why not just come out and say it, maybe he doesn't know who I am, and he's trying to call me out, trick me into revealing myself. Dam it I really am an idiot, he put it in my locker, of course he knows who I am.

He wants to meet at 4, that's like soon, school ended at 3.30, I've been here for about 10 minutes already, so I've got 20 minutes to get to wherever this place it. _Where angels weep_, hmm. Crap I have no idea what that means, crap I'll have to ask someone, crap I'll have to ask Sakura.

Please answer, please don't be mad, please answer, please don't be mad.

"This better be good Naruto, you're interrupting me"

Geesh over the phone she was still harsh, not that I want to know what her and bushy brows are up to.

"I need your help, with Sasuke"

"Of course darling anything for you!" in the name of fan girl gossip she means

"He wants me to meet him 'where angels weep' but I haven't a clue where that is"

I had to cover my ears as she squealed "He wants to meet you, how romantic, I guess he worked out who you are, after all he's so smart"

"Sakura, not helping"

"Right sorry, erm, weeping angels eh? Statues of angels, weeping means water, so fountains? Let's see" I heard mumbled talk on the other end, I guess Sakura must be taking to Lee about it "We've got it, it'll be the fountain with angels on it, the water runs down them so it looks like they're crying."

"Erm, what park is this?"

"Honestly Naruto, it's about 10 minutes down the road from school, there's the Play Park, then follow the path to the cultural bit, with the flowers and trees and stuff, and bang in the middle will be the fountain, and a very sexy Sasuke."

"But what if-"

"Take care now, bye bye then!"

That betch hung up on me! Dammit, I guess I've got to do this, my hands are still clutching the card as I leave school and begin walking to the park. I just hope this goes well.

-- --- --- ---

I was quite proud with the poem I came up with, though I hope it wasn't too much of a riddle, but I guess I'll find out how smart he is. It's almost 4, he's not here yet, not that I'm nervous or anything, I called him out, he likes me and I like him, nothing to be nervous or scared about. Uchiha's are strong and brave, I just have to sweep him off his feet and make him mine, and not start fighting with him.

--- ---- ---

I can't believe I'm here, just a few more steps and I'll be near the fountain, what's going to happen, and will he even be there?

Shit, shit, shit, why am I doing this? What if it all goes wrong, I don't want him to hate me, what if this is all a joke, what if he's going to beat the crap out of me. What if-

"Hello dobe"

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

--- --- ---

He's so adorable, he walked here all oblivious to the world around him, he probably didn't even notice I was here.

"Hello dobe" I didn't think he'd freeze up like that, I guessed he'd be nervous, but seriously, he won't even look at me.

"What's a matter dobe, you had so much to say in that poem, and now you won't say anything? Disappointing"

I'm so close to him, I want to get closer, he's so vulnerable and innocent, I want him.

---- ---- --- --- ---

I can feel his breath on me, why is he circling me, what is he a vulture?

"Look at me dobe"

No Naruto don't look, don't you dare look into his eyes you'll be - trapped. I don't know why I did, but I did. And his eyes boor into my soul, and all I want is him kissing me.

"Hi teme"

---- ---- ---

He looks at me, and I see his nervousness, his vulnerability, I know he's scared but he doesn't need to be, he did a brave thing coming here, even more so than me as he started it.

I draw closer, our breathes mingle, I know he's captured, I could so easily take advantage of his lips right now, and I think I will.

"Hi teme" well that ruined the moment but at least he speaks

"Hi dobe" he blushes, he seems to be doing that a lot today, who knew he was such a girl.

"You wanted to meet me?" he's so nervous and scared, I don't want him to be, I never want him to be scared or nervous again, I want to protect him.

"Yes, to do with your rose and poem"

--- --- --- --- ---

"Yes, to do with your rose and poem" he's so serious, oh crap he's going to beat the crap out of me, I knew it, he was just drawing me out to a private place so he could beat me up.

"Wha-What about it?" Dam it Naruto stop stuttering and be a man, if he's going to beat you, you fight back, deny it if necessary say it was a joke. That is if he doesn't like me.

"I wanted to say, thank you I loved it" huh what? He's not going to beat me?

"excuse me?"

"I loved it, and I love you. I'd love to be with you" I froze, he just confessed he loved me, I know he had in the card, but hearing him say it just seems so more real. And he wants to go out with me, this is so sudden, what do I do? Why can't I stop looking at him?

--- ---- --- ---

He really is adorable, he's just standing there looking up at me, I can't look away either, but he has to say something soon, other wise I don't know what I'll do.

He smiles at me "I love you too, and I'd love to be with you too" I know I'm smiling too, I guess if you just let things happen instead of ignoring them you really can get what you want.

He's beautiful, amazing and adorable and he's mine.

--- --- ---

I look down at my hands which are suddenly clasped with his, his fingers lacing themselves through mine, he's so close to me. His arms around my waist, a hand on my cheek, I know I'm blushing but I can't stop. He's so close.

My world is going dizzy, we've just stood there, our lips getting closer and closer I think he's actually going to kiss me this time, what do I do how do I react?

He so close, so close.

--- --- --- --

His hands fit perfectly in mine, he's perfect for me, I just want him close to me, I want to kiss him, to hold him to me. His eyes are closed and his face is flushed, his fingers gently gripping my arm, I know this would be the perfect time to kiss him, so I will.

--- --- --- ---

He's so close to me, so close, I can't see him, but I know he is, his body is pressed against mine, his fingers in my hair. Then he kissed me, his lips soft against mine, officially our first real kiss together. I'm not sure what to do, but I want more of him, I need him.

--- --- ---

He's so beautiful, our kiss goes deeper, I want to taste more of him, he shyly grants me entrance and I willing take his offer. Smirking slightly, as his knees buckle, he holds onto me, I want him to hold onto me always, he doesn't need anyone else to protect him.

--- --- --- --

His lips leave mine, and I take in the much needed air, but I still feel dizzy, he's still so close, our lips nearly touching I can feel his breath.

"You can open your eyes now" I didn't even know I had them closed

"That was-" amazing, wonderful, spectacular.

"I know dobe, I know" it's so good to see him smile, he should smile more, now that we're together.

I'd never thought this would happen, what will all his fan girls think of this? What will my friends think of this? But then I realise, it doesn't matter, just as long as Sasuke doesn't hate me.

"Sasuke, does mean we're together now, as in going out"

"Why do you have a problem with it?"

No how could he think that "Of course not, it's what I want"

--- --- ---

That's nice to hear, I truly do love him "There's just one condition of course"

He looks confused "What?"

"Just as long as you don't go back to hating me"

"I told you, I don't think I could" I smiled, it's good he said that, I don't want to let him go.

--- --- --- ---

He smiled at me "Good, because I won't let you" crap I think I'm blushing again, but I can't help it, besides I don't think he minds much.

I guess I'm not so much of a dobe, after all. I managed to get something none of the girls at school could; Sasuke. And I'm not letting him go, I never thought I'd thank those little kids and Sakura for something so important. That reminds me, I guess I have to call Sakura up, just hopefully she won't be too preoccupied. Sasuke smirks and he kisses me again, I know I'm melting into his kiss, what the hell, Sakura can wait. I'm the one who's preoccupied.

**---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- **

**Aww, I hope you enjoyed, it was a little confusing for me, and I wrote it, lol.**

**I know it's been a year since 'Hate of Love' but I haven't given up on its sequel 'Love of hate' I've just been pre-occupied and pretty lazy when it comes to writing- as if you didn't know that already. Neither have I given up on 'too close for comfort' it'll just take me a while to get off my arse and do it. Though I think I'm going to completely edit 'dreams of love' because looking back, the writing is shocking! I can't believe it. **

**Any who; Happy Llama Love Day (Valentine's Day) hope you get love, or drunk off your ass; that's what I'm going to do now, cya over the vodka rainbow!**

**XD**

**Also my friend etoeto is begging me to write hetro, she wants a sweet NaruSaku one-shot for V day, would guys kill me if I wrote one?**

**So give me a review…please???**


End file.
